


The Consequence Of Seduction

by Cozy_coffee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Barebacking, Bottom Sam Winchester, Church Sex, Community: spnkink_meme, Lap Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexual Content, Sibling Incest, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-03 21:59:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cozy_coffee/pseuds/Cozy_coffee
Summary: A fill for the spnkink_meme prompt; Sam/Dean, quickie; Sam and Dean sneak off somewhere to have a quickie.





	The Consequence Of Seduction

They breathe in tandem, gasping and moaning. The hands on his hips keep him moving, up and down, back and forth, grinding on his big brother’s lap as he sits there, impaled by the stiff flesh, taking Dean deeper inside him with every rut of his hips. Sam groans low in his throat, feeling Dean rubbing his jaw against his throat, the prickly stubble scraping him lightly as Dean mouths at his skin. Those hands on his hips are gripping him firmly, leaving a claim on his skin as he rocks his hips against Dean. When their lips kiss feverishly, his mind and body swim with hot, velvety pleasure. 

Dean’s lips were temptingly lush, Sam groans, lightly brushing his tongue across his brother’s pink lips. The rhythm of their love making is the only sound in the church other than their rough panting, Dean huffs breathlessly, closing his eyes tightly as Sam clenches, squeezing him. The shivers that run down his spine are shocking his already overstimulated body. Dean wraps an arm around his brother’s muscled back and pulls him in closer, thrusting deeper, and Sam groans with the glorious sensation of being split apart.

He takes a deep shaky breath, his cheeks were flushed, he gives into the pleasure that knocks the air out of him. He bent his head down to kiss Dean, a soft, sweet kiss that had his brother sighing into his mouth. He feels dazed with lust as his fingers gently skim through Deans spiky wild hair, his touch making his brother shiver. Deans warm breath cascades into the crook of his neck, his too hot skin breaks out into goosebumps, muscles rippling with heated tension as his brother rocks his hips steadily.

Sam’s riding him in earnest, in a church of all places, cheeks flush as he slid up and down on his brother’s cock, his muscles burning pleasantly, his hands splayed over Dean's chest. He’s making little whimper as Dean leans in to bite at his neck, his jaw line, rub his cheek against that smooth skin, and Dean can feel the tremors that vibrate through his brother’s body. 

Dean’s hands dig into Sam’s ass as the younger hunter rides him, Sam whines in his chest and Dean shushes him softly, kissing his lips. He can't breathe, his chest tightening around the moan trapped in his throat. Sam wound his arms around his brother’s neck, sinking his fingers into the thick, curling hair at the nape. 

Sam is ridding Dean like a trotting horse, his ass clenching tight around Deans cock big, thick dick; Dean hands claw at his hips and pull him down onto his hardness, the welcoming heat intoxicating his body with pleasure fire. Dean grips him by the hips, clutching him close and groaning as he sank into Sam's lush heat, and Sam felt the stirring heat in his gut, spreading like liquid fire though his body. Dean’s fingernails leave in-print as he grips Sam tight, thrusting into him faster and faster, his face flushed rosy red as if he has been running a marathon. 

A bit shaken with pleasure, he hesitates to lean in to the waiting lips, but with the promise of a soft kiss, he gives in, gentle pecking a kiss to a lush pink mouth. Dean stares at him hungrily, his lips swollen and red and Sam leans in again, this kiss softer, sweet and gentle. Sam moans quietly, clenching around Dean to make his brother gasp, his heart kicks in his chest, they are so close together that their breath warms between them. He is greedy this time; he leans back in and kisses, not a light brush of shy lips but nipping kisses and growling moans, warm pleasure curling hot in his belly. Sam shivers against him, feeling pleasure shoot through him with ever grind of Dean’s hips. 

He pulls back, and feels fingertips on his lips; fingers slid lower to frame his chin, tip him back, and his eyes fluttered closed while his lover’s lips trace the curve of his throat, his pulse spikes when teeth nip the throbbing line of his pulse. The way Deans lips curve into a seductive smirk he felt the way his pulse jumped, felt the hunger for lust lingering under his skin. Sam groans, almost couldn’t hear his pleasure sounds for the rush of blood in his ears, thudding quickly in tune to the beating of his breathless heartbeat. 

His groans become moans and his hips buck downward to meet Dean's every thrust, pleasure rocking his body every time Dean sheathed his manhood within his body. Sam did not want Dean to stop, wanted him to keep grinding. The pleasure is far too hot, too sensual, hunger wells up inside him, and he gives in, moaning Deans name loudly as his breath comes harsh, heavy pants. 

He screws his perky, little ass quicker up and down on Dean's long, thick cock, hips rocking so his frantically the old chair wood creeks loudly. His legs quake as heat flushes his body, Sam gives in, moaning loudly as he shivers. Soon the moans were even louder, coming from somewhere deeper in his chest this time, high-pitched and wailing.

Dean wraps his arms around him, nuzzling his throat. “Sam, shhh, baby boy,” His voice is lower now, quieter against the soft skin on Sam’s throat, pressing a gentle kiss to the heated skin. Sam shivers, curling in tighter to Dean as his hips steadily rut to and fro. 

Not that Dean would not love for his brother to moan and cry out his name to the heavens, but they are in a church and even though it is deserted, knowing their luck, someone in need of heavenly grace would enter the joint right as Sam began moaning all sorts of dirty filth.

Sam’s close from the sound of his whimpering moans and the shaking of his body, Dean could feel it in the way his muscles were coiling, and the thought of someone knowing two men, two brothers, where fucking in the house of the holy does makes Dean moans like a back alley whore, truth be told. Yet for now, they have to keep a quiet, and Dean is already so close that all it takes is a few more deep thrusts, and he is coming, Sam felt the warmth so deep inside him, kissing his brother and swallowing down the pleasurable moans that slip from his sweet soft lips.

♥ END ♥

**Author's Note:**

> [Written for this prompt!](http://spnkink-meme.livejournal.com/70609.html?thread=24287953#t24287953)


End file.
